Beck's Jealous
by Ajb216
Summary: Big time rush comes to Hollywood arts. Kendall has his eye on Tori. Beck also has his eye on Tori. i don't own anything. i also dont have anything against btr. It's finally done.
1. Chapter 1

Tori's pov

"Trina hurry up we are going to be late, again!" I yelled. Trina came running downstairs. "Don't yell at me or I won't drive you to school." She has a point, last time that happened I got a bruised nose and a bitten elbow.

When we got to school, there were paparazzi everywhere. I walked in and saw a crowd of people. Out of instinct I walked over to where Cat and Jade were. "What's going on?" I asked. "Big time rush is here. Eek!" Cat squealed. "I'm just here because they are blocking my locker." Jade said bluntly. Just as Jade stopped talking Kendall from btr came over. "Hi I'm Kendall." he said with his million dollar smile. "I'm Tori, it's nice to meet you. This is my friend Cat and this is my umm, this is Jade." I said trying to figure out if she really is my friend or a person I knew. "Hey nice to meet you gals. So Tori do you want to have lunch or something sometime?" Kendall asked. Just as he asked me that, beck walked up.

Beck's pov

I had to walk up at that time, the time when that freak asked her out. If it was Cat or Jade I wouldn't have minded, but Tori. I have had dibs on her for a while now; of course I was the only one who knew, but I still had dibs. "Beck this is Kendall. Kendall this is Beck. Oh and I would love to go to lunch with you. Ok bye gotta go to class." Tori said and walked her perfect walk away. "Wait what class do you have?" the blonde, bad haired, freak yelled. "Sikowitz. You?" she yelled back. "Same." he said running to catch up with her. " Aww. Becky's feelings are hurt." Jade said with a smirk. In that note I started walk to class.


	2. Chapter 2

Tori's pov

Kendall from btr just asked me out! We were in Sikowitz's class with Kendall sitting right next to me. Sikowitz kept talking about the difference between coconuts and musicals. I noticed that Beck sat on the other side of the room when I asked him to sit next to me in the chair on my right. He kept looking over at Kendall with a look of disgust. I guess we need to talk or something. The bell rang for the next class which is history for me. Kendall has math so I gave him a quick hug and invited him to lunch with us. Beck is in history with me so we can talk then.

Beck's pov

Tori sat next to me in history. I looked up and she smiled, so I smiled back. Why does her smile have to be so contagious? "May I help you?" I ask her. "Are you ok you've seemed a little tense?" she asked without answering my question. Aww she cares about me is all I could think of for a minute. "Beck. Beck. Earth to Beck." Tori kept saying while poking me on the hand. When she did that I felt sparks. "Oh sorry." I said. "So what is on your mind that would make you act like this?" she asked. Should I tell her she is on my mind and I am really mad that a very important dibs was broken. Nah, she probably doesn't feel the same way. "Oh nothing." I said. That was the end of the conversation because I was fortunate enough to have the teacher come in at the end of my sentence. I have never been that happy for a class to start, especially history.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry i haven't updated it just i dont feel like that many people like it and i hate retyping stuff. I have all the story written out. I dont want to be that author that says review then i will upload faster, but i dont have a big group of readers so if you want me to update faster then please review. The review can be anything. They dont have to be good job reviews you can tell me if i did something or if you didnt like a certain part so i make sure that doesnt happen again, but not to cruel. Thats all i have to say so...**

Beck pov

I walked in and there he was the dibs breaker. He was sitting there with my Tori at lunch. Jade didn't look to happy to see him sitting with us either. Times like these I remember why I went out with Jade, we agree with some things. I sat right next to Tori. I looked up and saw Jade smirk and shake her head. Right then the rest of btr came and sat with us. Jade kept staring at James like if she blinked or looked away he would disappear. James looked at her and winked, I felt like throwing up. Not because he was hitting on Jade but that he looked like a player. Tori looked at me with worried eyes. "What?" I ask. "You aren't acting like yourself, are you alright?" she asked. "Yeah I am fine just thinking." "Ok whatever you say." Did she really buy that act? Well I am a good actor if I do say so myself.

Tori pov

Beck has been acting really weird ever since Kendall came. I can't tell why but it is probably because girls keep stalking him like Trina and Northridge brats. I have a scar from that one car ride and my nose still hurts when I bend over. All of the sudden I felt something around my shoulders and saw Kendall's arm around me and he was smiling away. I couldn't help but watch Jade and James make googley eyes at each other. I also saw Carlos and Logan couldn't take their eyes off Cat. So now three guys have fallen for Cat: Carlos, Logan, and Robbie. Poor Robbie he has major competition.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Beck pov

I was walking down the hall thinking about how Kendall and tori are an official item. I stop dead in my tracks when I hear Kendall on the phone "babe you know I would never cheat on you. No Jo I love you." then he hung up. Tori walked up from behind and jumped on my back and then jumped off. I grabbed her wrist and took her to the janitors closet. "Tori I think Kendall has a girlfriend and is cheating on her with you." I say. She looked sad then mad. I thought she was going to storm out and break up with Kendall, but boy was I wrong. She looked up and started yelling at me "Now I know why you were so out of it since Kendall came, you were jealous weren't you or should I say you are jealous?!" I couldn't believe it she thought I was making it up because I am jealous. I am jealous I'll admit that, but I wouldn't want to break them up. "I'm right, right. I can't believe you I thought I could trust you." she said. She was not hiding the hurt in her voice. Before I could say anything she ran out and found Kendall, jerk face Kendall. I warned her if she gets her heart broken she can't come crying to me. Wait am I mad at tori.

Tori pov

I can't believe beck. He was one of my best friends. Was. I found Kendall and he looked a little guilty about something. Stupid paranoia. Stupid beck. "babe are you ok you don't look that happy." he said. Drat is it that noticeable. "Yeah I'm fine, just got in a fight with beck." I replied. He looked weird. "What?" I asked. "He never seemed like a good guy to me. I guess he felt like my competition." he answered. I laughed. "Don't worry I don't think we'll see much more of him."

Chapter 5

Beck pov

I went home and got on my computer. I was typing up Kendall -big time rush. I kept seeing him with this blonde. Captions kept saying stuff like "With gf Jo." "ok beck what can I do to prove Kendall has a girlfriend besides tori?" I kept thinking. I decided to print the picture and slip it in her locker tomorrow.

I walked in to school and saw tori with Kendall. Eww, he makes me want to vomit. Instead of walking up to her like I normally do, I turn on my heel and I walk over to Andre. He looks at me weird. "What?" I ask. "your not talking to tori like you normally do, that's all." "tori who?" I counter. "vega. The girl you have a crushy wushy on." he answers. "No, the tori I had a crush on would believe me and trust me." I say. "she doesn't trust you? Since when?" "since I told her that I think he has another girlfriend." I answer. "And why would you think that?" "I heard him talk to her on the phone and saw this." I held up the picture. "that is some bad chiz." was all Andre could say. "so what's are we going to do? I was just going to drop this in her locker." "don't do that, I have an idea."

Tori pov

Today I made sure we stayed away from beck. This morning i saw him show Andre something and after Andre saw it he started ignoring us to, us meaning me and Kendall, he would talk to jade and cat, but not us. I bet beck told him something about how I am a bad person just because me and him had a fight yesterday. Kendall was a little paranoid today or it was just me. Is beck right?

Chapter 6

Beck pov

Andre had the best idea ever! I just really hope it doesn't hurt tori that much, but I hope she will learn I'm always right.

Tori pov

I walked into school when I saw Kendall with a blonde. He looked a little frightened when I walked in. I went over to him. "who's this Kendall?" said the blonde. "I'm tori, Kendall's girlfriend." I answered. "that's where your wrong. I'm Jo, Kendall's girlfriend." the blonde responded. Right then beck and Andre walked in. Beck gave me a "I told you so" look. All of a sudden I was so embarrassed. "ok he can be yours as long as I can do this." I told Jo then turned on my heel and slapped Kendall then stormed off.

Beck pov

It felt so good to see tori slap Kendall. Tori started to walk towards me and slapped me then grabbed my hand and pulled me to sikowitzs class. "If you don't mind me asking, what was that for?" I said when we got there. "That was for not making sure I knew, and ow my hand hurts." she said. "I did make sure you knew, how do you think jo came?" I asked. "I guess I'm supposed to listen to you now, huh." she said. "yep." I said then I kissed her on the forehead then went and sat down. She just stood there then turned and sat down next to me and asked "now what was that for?" I looked at her and answered "did I forget to mention that I want you as my next girlfriend?" She just smiled.

The end


	5. Question

**Ok this is not a chapter. Sorry if you thought it was. Ok I want to know what y'all want me to do with this story. Thank you so much.**

**love y'all who read this.**


End file.
